This wonderful love I have
by inuyasha112
Summary: KC kira wakes up from a bad dream then later to find his sister sleeping.Ready to tell her somthing... I suck at summarys and this fanfic is my third so it might suck too. Warning incest/note: incest should only be in fiction


**That wonderful love I have**

Disclaimer: I do not own any thing of Gundam Seed so don't hate me!

AN: this is my third fanfic so it will have some kinks _in_ it.

WARNING :this is a KC fanfic that means incest so if you don't like it sorry.

" No! Don't leave!" Kira's eyes opened wide and was breathing heavily. Kira started to wipe the sweat off his body. He put his hand on his forehead and took a deep breath "Don t leave....."Kira said softly .

Kira pulled the sheets off his body and got out of bed. He slowly walk towards his sisters room only to find it empty.

"well that means only one other thing, shes on the balcony" Kira walk up the stairs towards the balcony door.

Kira grab the handle and it didn't twist "_I need to fix that later"_

He started to look around the room "Ah here it is" Kira pick up a copper key. He put the key in the door and struggled to twist it " yep im getting it fixed"Kira said.

He finally open the door and looked to his right and saw the most beautiful thing since he first saw her in a dress.

Laying in a hammock was his beautiful sister Cagalli.

Kira walk over to his sleeping sister "well at least I know that your still here" Kira said.

Then he sat in a chair next to her and started to move his hand through her hair and then towards her cheek.

" Shes cold" Kira said . Then he heard a voice " Do you need something ".

"Well I see that your awake " said Kira ."Well I see that your awake too " said Cagalli ,"Did you have a bad dream?"she said. "Well sort of" said Kira.

"What was it about?"she said. Cagalli saw Kira's face turned red for a moment "Ah.... ghosts " Kira replied.

Cagalli had a puzzled face " ghosts?....ghosts....Kira thats the worst lie you have ever tolled me"said Cagalli.

Cagalli moved over in the hammock " Ok little brother you can sleep with big sister tonight."

"excuse me ?"Kira said with a shocked face. "Get in.... now before I get angry"Cagalli said.

Kira laid down on the hammock .Cagalli then put a blanket on each other, the laid her head on his chest.

That made Kira blush.

"Kira why are you blushing?" said Cagalli. "I'm not" said Kira.

Cagalli started to laugh. "what are you laughing about" Said Kira. " I was just thinking about the first time we met and you thought I was a guy"said Cagalli.

"AND... I remember when you tackled me to the ground like a football player "said Kira

Cagalli blush a bit " I was just worried !"said Cagalli. "Ha Ha right......"said Kira.

"And remember when we hugged on the deck on the Archangel"said Kira. "Kira what are you saying ?"said Cagalli.

Kira had a small smile on his face.

"Cagalli theres been something I have wanted to do since we met"said Kira. Cagalli face got a bit more serious "what is it Kira ?"said Cagalli.

"Cagalli I want to be with you forever ,....Cagalli im in love with you"said Kira. Cagallis eyes were wide open and she was still paying attention ." Cagalli I have been in love with you ever since we met"said Kira.

"your golden hair and eyes keep distracting me,and I just want to be the one you love,not as a brother but as a lover"said Kira.

Then Cagalli locked her lips against his.

" Kira I always wanted to love you as a lover not a brother but I would not know what you would say"

" in that case Cagalli let me prove that I love you tonight "said Kira. Then Kira took the sheet off of both of them and stood up."Kira what are you doing" said Cagalli .Kira then pick Cagalli up wedding style "oh..nothing"said Kira.

Kira then went to the door and crouch down and reached for the handle and once again it did not twist "Kiraaa...I told you to fix that two weeks ago "said Cagalli . " I will tomorrow after we have a date"said Kira"

"Well I think.....wait a date? " said Cagalli . Kira had a smile on his face "yep, but first I need to show my lover side _not_ my brother side"said Kira. Cagalli blushed.

" _Im going to show you this wonderful love I have"_

Well it was a short story but I thought it was nice.

Thank you for taking the time to read this

see ya soon ok!

Ya I suck at fanfiction


End file.
